Ex Gremory IV
Ex Gremory IV is a major male character appearing in the Story DxD Black Lamb. He is the leader of the Devil division in Tokyo with Aurora Lucifer working as his second in command. He is the childhood friend of Sonia Sitri, the current headmistress of Shitori Academy and the current regulator of the Academy Game System (along with the Great Satan Beelzebub). Ex is the current heir to the Gremory Household, due to his great grandfather taking on the name Satan and his grandfather being missing and his father not wanting to become the heir. He is shown to be a true prodigy to the devil society, taking on dangerous missions, and even becoming the first ranked in the Arcade Games. Him and his peerage have participated in Rating Games before, with a score of six victories and two losses, at the age of Twenty-three, meaning he beat Riser's record. Due to his powers and mastery of the Power of Destruction, he gained the nickname "The Ash King" in the Underworld. Ex also runs a restaurant/club in Tokyo called "The Devil's Lair" that is open to any supernatural being even to fallen angels and Demigods as long as they don't cause trouble or disturb the peace there. Appearance Ex Gremory is a good looking young man in his mid-20s with spiky and ruff hair with two stands over his face. He is tall and muscular and has hazel colored eyes. He doesn't dress how a typical noble devil would and is usually seen in black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Ex also wears jewelry pieces with his clothes, primarily silver: a silver ring, and a star-shaped necklace along with a silver chain that is actually a "holy gift" he received from the Abel house. He also has a piercing in his left ear which was given to him by his queen. Personality Ex Gremory IV personifies who Yami secretly wishes he could be as a devil, Ex is noble, powerful, and possess a aura of authority around him while still retaining a bad boy demeanor. Ex Gremory IV queen tells Yami that when he was younger he was once a bad boy like him but after participating in the Rating Game and making a name for himself he is shown to have "mellowed" down a bit but still shows a bad boy attitude from time to time. Despite this, Ex is shown that he could still be intimidating, shown when he is called to calm down Class Room 4-C, with one glance he is shown to put fear in all the student's. Ex treats Aurora like his baby sister, treating her kindly, even allowing her to call him Onii-Chan. Ex is also shown to share in her battle hungry attitude, with both of them frequently sparring with one another and the latter glad that she finally started collecting her servants so she can begin participating in Rating Game. Ex is shown to have little to no concern with his title as heir of the Gremory Clan. Ex dislikes being memorized as such so he began making a name for himself in order to be remembered as something more than the "son of Gremory". Ex is shown to have beaten Riser's record, who was originally the first young devil to have so many wins at such a young age. Ex's best friends are said to be Lancelot Lucifer and his own queen Shiro Yuki, his queen who he is engaged with. Despite running a club, Ex is shown to dislike work, frequently putting off all the paper work and taxes he has to file to keep the club working, Ex usually pays Ajuka Beelzebub's granddaughter to do it. Despite the fact that Ex opens his club to all supernatural creatures he views the border between the four factions as necessary due to the fact that all the races would never agree to one ruler. Ex Gremory enjoys fighting with the fallen angel ruler, who was his friend at one point before they both became leaders of separate factions of the Underworld. Ex Gremory states he can't wait until Yami becomes a more experienced devil, hoping he can bring Ex a good challenge in both the Rating and Arcade games. History Ex Gremory used to be close to his grandfather, a fun loving and cheery man who used to take Ex fishing and trained him to use his powers but after his disappearance fifteen years ago after he was sent on a mission by thr Great Satans. Ex is shown to have become colder and more bad boyish, frequently getting into fights around the underworld, it was then when he met his future queen Shiro Yuki that things change. Turning her into his queen at 15, he decided to start working on his evil pieces servants, creating his own peerage he began participating in Rating Games gaining a record of six victories and two losses. Ex Gremory also started taking dangerous contracts that involved slaying powerful creatures and stray devils, and even hunting down stray exorcists. Ex Gremory was then chosen as the next leader of the Tokyo Division where he then built his own club called the Devil's Lair. Powers and Abilities tumblr_inline_ns0hh85ul71txlwvy_500.gif|Releasing a wave of Power of Destruction tumblr_n2hxbuq6AB1sz9akzo1_r1_500.gif|Aura of the Power of Destruction High Demonic Energy: Being a master of the power of destruction at only 12, Ex Gremory is shown to be very powerful in terms of using and manipulating his demonic energy, able to create clones of himself to fight on his behalf, hypnotize people, manipulate memories, and create illusions. *'Power of Destruction' (滅びの力, Horobi no Chikara): A type of power that allows the wielder to disintegrate matter, due to the Gremory clan taking it from the Bael Clan via marriage, Ex is shown to have inherited the ability. Unlike the other devils his age, Ex Gremory is shown to have control over the ability, able to use it to cover himself in a aura of the ability, able to completely control the power of destruction. This control over the Power of Destruction is the reason Ex became a prodigy at such a young age. Hand to Hand combat: Due to constantly training, Ex Gremory has made himself a very powerful fighter. Unlike most users of the power of destruction he is more of a power fighter than a wizard type. He is shown to be a master, able to take on both Aurora Lucifer and Celina Abaddon at the same time. Immense Strength: Ex is shown to incredibly strong, able to create craters by punching the ground and even able to push Yami away by just releasing a wave of his demonic powers. He is also able to put a hole through a mountain just by Immense Speed: Ex possess high speed and mobility. Immense Durability: Ex Gremory possess high durability, able to endure a assault on two high class devils at the same time while keeping his composure. Using a aura of his power of destruction, he can reinforce his durability. Dragon's Breath: Due to having ancestry to Issei Hyoudou, it is revealed that Ex is able to release dragon fire from his mouth and only his mouth. Flame Eater: Ex Gremory is shown to be able to eat flames to a degree in order to replenish his strength. It is shown that he can't consume flames that belong to other supernatural creatures due to the different nature of them, he is unable to consume angelic holy flames, Phenex Flames, and ice cold Lucifer flames meaning he's limited to the types of flames he can consume. Flight: Being a devil, Ex Gremory is capable of flight, having both a pair of devil wings and a pair of dragon wings. Equipment Boosted_Gear.JPG|Boosted Gear Replica Issei_entering_Scale_Mail_during_the_Loki_Battle.gif|Famous Scale Mail f49643659b7fb2819dd730b6c5bafbad.jpg|Shu boosted gear enhance Boosted Gear Replica: A replica that once belonged to his great grandfather but it now passed down to the Issei and Rias bloodline. Being the replica of the boosted gear, it is revealed that it has all the properties of the original, being able to double the user's power every ten seconds. * Crimson Gear: '''A special form created by Ex IV due to his constant experimentation with the sacred gear replica, the sacred gear channels both his Gremory blood along with his dragon blood allowing him to transform the gauntlet into a actual dragon hand that has nails made of power of destruction. In this form he is able to scratch his opponents with the gauntlet which causes sever burning due to the enhancement by the power of destruction. Ex Gremory is also able to shoot waves of power of destruction infused with dragon energy similar to the dragon shot used by Issei Hyoudou but much stronger in execution. * '''Boosted Gear Scale Mail: Ex Gremory is able to use the scale mail of the Boosted Gear Replica, being able to double his power consistently without the ten second limit and the armor also provides great defense. Crimson Wrath of the Sinning Dragon To Be Announced Shu: The name of the silver chain he wears around his neck, the silver chain is actually a small, talking, Chinese style dragon wyvern that can surround itself in holy aura, the dragon is also able to fly. Using the power of his boosted gear replica, Ex Gremory can make the dragon grow into a giant dragon of 50 ft long. Due to it's holy aura, Shu is able to harm devils and creatures of darkness, Shu is also able to create orbs of holy energy from it's mouth that it can launch at it's opponents. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:DxD Black Lamb